welcometothewolfdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat/Logs 21 August 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 21_August_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 23:04-10 It's just a book series about foxes with magica powers 23:04-12 Foxcraft is a book I think 23:04-12 A trilogy i think 23:04-16 I only read the first one 23:04-20 i read like 10 pages and then my bus ride was over and I had to give it back to my friend 23:04-22 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:04-25 I haven't read any 23:04-33 hi glamorous 23:04-39 Nyello 23:04-49 I haven't even heard of such a book when I joined 23:05-01 /me eats her rainbow twizzlers 23:05-50 The K-ON! chat is so empty ever since people stopped reading or watching the series 23:05-55 I eat too many of them I think that’s why I love rainbow so much... 23:06-01 *deep thought* 23:06-08 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:06-13 Hi titan! 23:06-14 /me sneezes 23:06-16 Czesc 23:06-16 Hi 23:06-40 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 23:06-41 Spoilers I wont be able to be on for as long 23:06-49 hi dream 23:06-53 I have to leave like...in a few minutes or so 23:07-02 *Is just here listening to Rage Against The Machine* 23:07-07 gtg 23:07-13 Bye nibby 23:07-58 Wow, it sure is amazing how I've never done a WoF RP before 23:08-50 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:08-55 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has left the chat ~ 23:09-00 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 23:09-18 closed my tab 23:09-31 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:09-49 Aye 23:09-55 Rage Against the machine is list 23:10-03 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:10-16 *Looks at list of bands I know* 23:10-24 Oh wait 23:10-27 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:10-29 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:10-31 that's on a different wiki 23:10-45 i only know a few by heart 23:10-46 XD 23:10-55 I know a few 23:10-56 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:11-05 p!atd, fob, id, mcr 23:11-12 think that's all idk 23:11-13 I heard mcr 23:11-34 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:11-40 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 23:11-41 IMAGINE DRAGONS yes 23:11-46 i said id 23:11-52 OH I didn’t see that 23:12-11 I still think DragonForce is better than Imagine Dragons 23:12-17 I’m actually blind yet somehow I don’t need glasses 23:12-29 oh wow 23:12-33 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:12-37 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:12-41 Galax 23:12-45 Yes 23:12-45 ~ Sarah The SkyWing has joined the chat ~ 23:12-47 If you didnt see the message uhh 23:12-51 hello 23:12-58 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:13-11 If I didn’t see what message 23:13-14 henlo 23:13-18 ~ Sarah The SkyWing has left the chat ~ 23:13-18 I updated the MoF guide 23:13-26 Find the free spoiler at the bottom of theories c: 23:13-28 TITAN 23:13-30 Okie 23:13-32 i DID THE THING 23:13-33 *Pulls out 113 song K-ON! playlist on Spotify* 23:13-48 Oh wait, it's not time for that 23:13-49 @sab AHAHAHA *cries* 23:13-56 *Put it back* 23:14-02 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has joined the chat ~ 23:14-04 I love how my “theories” are starting to sound like free spoilers 23:14-13 xD 23:14-32 “Tossing MoF spoilers!! Oh wait theyre theories but they sound true!1!1!1!1” 23:15-03 The “headscratchers” are just questions that make you question everything 23:15-13 i question my life 23:15-19 Because, well, there must be one person asking HOW the Maple vs Outclaw happened for real 23:15-40 I honestly forgot tbh 23:15-59 I think it was due to Ice and Outty arguing or messing around in Chat Im not sure 23:16-30 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:16-32 ~ Azusa Nakano, The One That I'll Forever Love has left the chat ~ 23:16-36 ~ Azusa Nakano, The One That I'll Forever Love has joined the chat ~ 23:16-47 *When you're in wiki chat to ask for tips on how to talk to their crush* 23:16-47 Wait, is there actually someone in here who is wanting to do that 23:16-59 i did like 3 days ago 23:17-01 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:17-07 WHAT THING 23:17-15 what 23:17-19 ~ FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer has joined the chat ~ 23:17-24 hi shimmer 23:17-32 I DID THE HARDEST TRICK IN THE MEGAMAN X3 100% SPEEDRUN 23:17-35 howdy 23:17-48 hey 23:18-04 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:18-09 noice 23:18-11 Oh ho ho ho 23:18-14 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:18-17 I talk to my crush like hes another friend 23:18-19 titan reply to my dm 23:18-22 and same @sab 23:18-31 who doesnt @sab 23:18-38 Im not afraid to cuss at him honestly, because hes so stupid he just had to deserve my hate 23:18-41 my friend doesn't @banstral 23:18-47 Aha my crush is like “lol why do u hate me” Idek where he got the idea that I hate him XD 23:18-50 ~ FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer has left the chat ~ 23:18-51 me and my crush cuss eachother out XD @sab 23:18-55 My crush exposed me 23:18-58 ~ FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer has joined the chat ~ 23:19-02 how 23:19-11 ”Hey I know you like calling me r*tard, but youre actually kind at heart” DANG IM EXPOSED 23:19-17 xd 23:19-19 dreamspeaker pls 23:19-26 rip sab being exposed 23:19-28 Hey Fear owo 23:19-34 hi o/ 23:19-34 one day me and my crush were messing around on the bus 23:19-36 edgified 23:19-41 and when he got off i yelled out the window 23:19-50 'ur gay1!!11!11 23:19-50 LOL 23:19-58 IM dying 23:20-03 Has anybody actually used gmail to send some kind of a love email to your crush, but then instantly delete it after you sent it 23:20-07 well if he is, then goodbye DS 23:20-13 hes not 23:20-16 Or if hes bi then youre in luck 23:20-18 its a joke in our squad 23:20-25 >im dying 23:20-27 im already dead 23:20-34 Once my friend called me a turd right as my crush walked by and we was like “aye don’t call me that” 23:20-37 titan is being a stalker lmao 23:20-43 My crush shared this Google Slides titled “Meme Collecting” with me 23:21-07 He made a Pingu collage just for me :”) 23:21-11 omg 23:21-14 OOOOOOOOOOOOOH 23:21-14 guys are you forgetting that crush's are literally just friends 23:21-17 You reminded me that me and my friends have a meme slide 23:21-17 Is romance in the air? :3 23:21-26 No 23:21-27 when i was younger iwould only watch pengu and spiderman 23:21-27 Also heya I'm back 23:21-29 What romance 23:21-31 ”I know you like Pingu, so here is some Pingu fun for you c:” 23:21-32 Ey panther 23:21-37 @azusa: i used to roleplay with my summer lover over gmail years ago 23:21-39 I have no feelings 23:21-42 lol what a fool 23:21-43 we know 23:21-44 just the poor souls of the rejected 23:21-49 So how can I feel something for anybody else 23:21-50 here 23:22-01 ~ EchoTheGekko has joined the chat ~ 23:22-02 I havent even asked somebody out, everybody asks me. 23:22-02 I told my crush “I hope you fall off a fence” because I can’t process while talking to people, especially him 23:22-08 haiyos 23:22-12 lolwut 23:22-13 Hi gekko 23:22-21 @Galax once I said welcome to our spaghetti 23:22-25 I asked out my crush once, and he was lifeless so he rejected (it wasnt a bad one, more like he was lazy and didnt get the concept of “going out”) 23:22-27 i kinda hinted at it with my current bf that i was asking him out but hes the one who actually did it 23:22-36 oof 23:22-36 I have never asked out anyone because A 23:22-40 I doubt 23:22-43 I got asked out once, and it was the worst thing ever 23:22-45 He wanted to die in bed instead :”) 23:22-46 B: Too terrified to ask 23:22-54 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:22-55 HEY WAIT A MINUTE 23:22-56 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 23:22-56 rip titan 23:22-56 /me smacks sab 23:22-58 honestly me 23:23-02 @Sab ouch 23:23-06 I saw that 23:23-06 banstral we don't have a minute 23:23-11 /me has never been asked out or asked anyone out 23:23-20 @panter me neither 23:23-24 Although I went on a walk yesterday and according to my dad some guys checked me out 23:23-28 we not gonna qestion what saburra just said 23:23-35 i only offer cliche advice when it comes to the romance life: be yourself 23:23-37 I wish I had the willpower to give up on the feelings for my crush so I can go back to me loving my waifu 23:23-37 I did 23:23-38 So I spent the rest if the P.E. time mocking him with my friend and calling him “A**hat” for the 2 miles we had to run 23:23-40 he asked me over text (my texts don’t work properly and they don’t come through so I never see them) and so I replied really late and was like lol sorry no and then he tOLD THE ENTIRE GRADE and everything went downhill from there 23:23-41 thanks for coming to my ted talk 23:23-53 and C: 23:24-03 oh my 23:24-04 I doubt anybody in their right mind would date me 23:24-09 /me possibly has a crush rn 23:24-10 HA HA 23:24-13 It's horrible 23:24-16 Why are the feelings for my crush still there 23:24-17 My crush once asked me to have a private walk with him 23:24-21 @titan well no one has a right mind lol 23:24-21 my humor is actually a cry for help somebody save me 23:24-22 OH WOW THANKS FOR LAUGHING AT ME SAYING I HAVE A CRUSH 23:24-27 I just want to be with my waifu 23:24-37 /me never wants to have a crush :c 23:24-39 Azusa pls 23:24-43 Wait, why? 23:24-44 omg i just remembered something 23:24-49 yknow those memes where its a girl constantly rejecting their best friend whos always hinting that theyre likely the perfect person to date for them 23:24-59 sure I guess 23:25-00 @Panther me 2 23:25-03 Why what 23:25-04 My best friend is female and Im not homo so yeahhh 23:25-09 dont be the girl constantly rejecting; dating your friend is easier 23:25-19 mind you i said friend not best friend 23:25-21 Pffffff rejecting sounds fun 23:25-23 I have many best friends 23:25-27 i like rejecting people 23:25-29 but most of them on here are female 23:25-29 My friends are female except my crush owo 23:25-29 @titan am i one 23:25-31 Because, I really just don't want to have the feelings for my crush anymore because I want all the feelings for me and my waifu 23:25-34 Yes 23:25-41 Waifu from an anime or...? 23:25-43 i feel special 23:25-51 ive dated two of my best friends and it was really easy on us, which is why i recommend it 23:25-54 /me puts a golden sticker on dreams nose 23:25-57 I have no friends 23:26-02 there now your extra special 23:26-03 /me smiles 23:26-04 wrong @panther 23:26-08 Right 23:26-09 /me is panther's friend 23:26-09 @panther you have me 23:26-12 I mean I dont wanna marry my crush, but I just have a feeling we should be friends for a while 23:26-18 Boy I will go into your dms right now 23:26-19 My cousin keeps saying he wants to marry me 23:26-21 yeah 23:26-21 and converse with you 23:26-22 @sab that's what they all sauy 23:26-23 say 23:26-24 and I’m like KID NO 23:26-29 Aww you guys think I'm your friend?? Yay!!! 23:26-30 omg when i was like 4 23:26-34 i had a crush on my cousin 23:26-35 DO YOU UNDERTSNA DHOW LIFE WORKS 23:26-37 @DS Im asexual heteroromantic ._. 23:26-38 and saying i was gonna marry him 23:26-45 hes like 7 years older than me 23:26-49 i needed mental help 23:26-57 Honestly same 23:27-02 Meaning, “I LOVE YOU BUT I DONT WANNA MARRY YOU” 23:27-02 i s till need mental help 23:27-11 same 23:27-20 Because I love my body the best and no ones gonna touchy touch it 23:27-28 wwhaaattt 23:27-30 /me is ugly :( 23:27-32 My cousin is 8 and he keeps saying “I have a girlfriend I have a girlfriend” and I’m like smh u have a better love life than me and ur still a child 23:27-35 tbh preach it sab 23:27-51 Im just 23:27-56 My dad glared at some boys checking me out :c 23:27-58 Im dead 23:28-00 back 23:28-00 I was sad 23:28-03 the best love you can give is to yourself even if you really hate yourself a lot 23:28-05 I WANT TO BE CHECKED OUT 23:28-10 my first bf was in kindergarten 23:28-11 hey guys wanna hear my weird stories about crushes 23:28-16 Oof I should go now. Do life and charge my iPad 23:28-20 @Panther actually you don't 23:28-21 o/ 23:28-22 Yes nibby 23:28-25 why 23:28-27 okayokayokay 23:28-28 @Sab give your ipad some more life 23:28-30 so there's this kid 23:28-30 bye sab dab 23:28-31 I have plenty of stories too if anyone wants to hear them 23:28-31 adios sab o/ 23:28-37 I'm calling him Sea ass bc of a lame inside joke 23:28-39 Bass 23:28-40 @Galax yee after nibby 23:28-42 Whoops lmao 23:28-50 okay anyways 23:28-56 if I left how many would care 23:29-01 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:29-03 Sea Bass was part of a group of friends i didn't really hang out with 23:29-11 Sea ass 23:29-13 ...why did I type that 23:29-14 I WOULD CARE 23:29-20 I kinda liked one of his friends, who i sat next to in math and quoted shrek too 23:29-20 i dont know a lot of people in this chat rn but ive seen everyone around one way or another and id care if anyone left 23:29-28 Tbh I'm too ugly for anyone to actually check me out :c 23:29-29 @Titan C A R E 23:29-30 nu please don't leave! 23:29-34 Pants what 23:29-35 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:29-35 You're so pretty 23:29-40 Okay anyways 23:29-40 I am? 23:29-48 I also kinda liked Sea Bass himself 23:29-51 as like, a freind though 23:29-52 I would care @fear 23:29-53 (yeet) 23:30-01 Even though I dont know you very well I still care 23:30-02 Like have you ever heard the term squish? 23:30-05 cause im that kinda guy 23:30-07 That's what i had for him i guess 23:30-08 mr. All might who cares 23:30-15 @titan same 23:30-18 Okay so anyways 23:30-25 I was kinda staring at him a lot in clas 23:30-28 And then i got seated with him 23:30-37 rip bobby 23:30-46 And my teachers just assign seats, they say it's randomb ut im 90% sure they do it based on friends and who asks who for help 23:30-56 oh my 23:30-57 And i sat next to him the entire final like quarter of the year 23:31-13 And then basically 23:31-22 On interact or recess or whatever they call breaks nowadays 23:31-30 I see these two kids i don't know like 23:31-34 ~ FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer has left the chat ~ 23:31-34 Holding hom down while he's laughing 23:31-39 And then this random girl comes up to me 23:31-55 And is like "Sea bass want to take you to the Mashup" 23:31-57 And i was all 23:32-03 "What's the mashup?" kinda confused 23:32-06 And apperntly 23:32-07 this kidd 23:32-12 Was going to ask me out to the dance??? 23:32-14 xd 23:32-23 Even though i hate school events and i skip assemblies all the time??? 23:32-26 ack that happened to my friend sorta 23:32-38 ~ Azusa Nakano, The One That I'll Forever Love has left the chat ~ 23:32-39 And so i told this random girl, "No, what?" 23:32-47 kinda confused bc i didn't know he had a crush on me 23:33-01 ~ Savinijason244 has joined the chat ~ 23:33-03 And she tried so darn hard to convince me to go with him 23:33-06 hey gewd people 23:33-08 And i was like, "No," and i walked away 23:33-14 And then i sat next to him in the enxt period 23:33-17 h never mentioned it???? 23:33-18 @Savin o/ 23:33-31 So assumed that is friends, who i didn't know, played a prank or something 23:33-32 o/ 23:33-39 Azusa \o 23:33-40 And he never brought it up 23:33-49 But then 23:33-53 He was absent one day 23:34-04 So i asked his friends, "What happened" 23:34-10 (this included the one i kinda liked too) 23:34-12 when is there a voting of mods happening 23:34-21 And they told me he asked me out, and i rejected him, and he was super sad 23:34-24 why do you ask? 23:34-44 alright 23:34-46 imma head out 23:34-48 because i would love to help out 23:34-50 aw bye titan 23:34-54 o/ 23:34-55 Byeeeeee 23:34-59 have a good evening 23:35-00 bye! 23:35-02 i still have like 2 months to become a mod 23:35-05 so anyways 23:35-10 if i wanna be one 23:35-10 that was the time i kinda got asked out 23:35-13 hmm 23:35-18 ~ Azusa Nakano, The One That I'll Forever Love has joined the chat ~ 23:35-18 I sorta want to be a chat mod 23:35-23 same 23:35-27 Would yall consider me qualified??? 23:35-32 i woudl 23:35-33 would 23:35-33 Yea! 23:35-35 (quick before out pout and father confident come on D:) 23:35-48 aw thanks! 23:35-51 ~ Azusa Nakano, The One That I'll Forever Love has left the chat ~ 23:35-54 :O 23:35-59 you need a mod to support you im pretty sure 23:36-05 i consider myself qualified 23:36-11 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:36-15 what 23:36-24 hmm 23:36-30 to be qualified you need 1000 edits at least 23:36-30 Crushes suck :3 23:36-35 yep indeed 23:36-38 But both of those guys 23:36-41 Sea Bass and the other one 23:36-52 how many more edits do i need 23:36-56 i thikni need like 23:36-59 80 or smthg 23:37-05 Earned my Good Friend Status tm when they helped me out after the whole incident with the A**hole who kept sexually harrasing me 23:37-05 panther pm 23:37-08 Which is coo; 23:37-16 Not a lot actually :) 23:37-20 I'd support you! 23:37-21 EY language nibby 23:37-26 oh hheck 23:37-29 i censored it :(((( 23:37-33 still 23:37-47 i guess 23:37-53 technically not against the rules because it has 23:37-57 censors 23:37-59 im pretty sure 23:37-59 23:38-00 ~ PantherHeart1 has left the chat ~ 23:38-01 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 23:38-02 yeah i guess 23:38-09 sorry i am very use to the canon rules 23:38-11 i love the ways this wiki gets around the no swearing rule tho 23:38-21 like when i made the blog post describing this kid 23:38-29 proud called him a "jackalope" as an insult 23:38-30 so cutting 23:38-35 xd 23:38-37 i have a no swearing policy on my RP chat 23:38-51 Yeah same 23:38-56 There's still no swearing tho 23:39-01 hell 23:39-03 hell hell hell 23:39-07 damn xd 23:39-09 I mean on chat i sometimes censor bc chat doesn't save 23:39-13 hold up 23:39-14 im gonna cuss 23:39-18 lookout chirren 23:39-21 .... 23:39-21 xd 23:39-23 gosh 23:39-28 HOOOO 23:39-29 lookout chirren that's a lot of sodium 23:39-30 HECCC 23:39-35 DUMB 23:39-38 JERK 23:39-41 DANG 23:39-43 i have a worse cuss 23:39-43 DARN 23:39-43 23:39-45 /me then plays the drums loudly 23:39-46 what 23:39-47 H E DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS 23:39-50 no 23:39-51 GOSH DIDDLY DARN 23:39-53 :O 23:39-54 h e double toothpick 23:40-05 h o w c o u l d y o u a l l 23:40-06 um you can find loopholes 23:40-09 i may be too fraid to say the devil's capout but i care about capitalization 23:40-22 heres my cuss 23:40-22 hold on 23:40-29 plz no 23:40-29 'idiot' 23:40-37 REEE 23:40-37 LEGEND 23:40-42 /me then throws dream to a hole 23:40-49 i call swear words 23:40-53 'sentence enhancers' 23:40-54 wow 23:40-54 23:40-54 23:40-54 23:40-54 23:40-54 23:40-54 23:40-54 23:40-54 23:40-54 23:40-54 23:40-54 23:40-54 23:40-54 language 23:40-58 because of a tony headcanon i found 23:41-03 hm kk 23:41-08 'heccing idiot' 23:41-12 it's weird being on discord 23:41-16 bc the mods swear all the time 23:41-20 ye 23:41-27 oh i remember this chat i was in on disc 23:41-28 like have you seen a mildly miffed mom 23:41-32 where the mods would be like 23:41-37 when away from her children she get's madddddd 23:41-46 'no swearing on my server' 23:41-51 then go and cuss every 2 seconds 23:41-56 or the mods would be like 23:42-02 'no bullying people 23:42-03 ' 23:42-03 @Nibby you are on the mod discord? 23:42-07 then go and bully people xd 23:42-07 what no haha 23:42-10 don't swear in my minecraft christian server 23:42-15 Just on OuttClaw and Proud's 23:42-20 oki 23:42-22 no don't swear in my christian roblox server 23:42-26 XD 23:42-28 grandfather invited me 23:42-29 i told proud in his server to stop cussing in my clean jewish minecraft server 23:42-37 but i may or may not be banned from disc 23:42-37 XD 23:42-46 xd 23:42-59 You're on Proud's discord? :( 23:43-01 i only swear when reffering to those "jackalopes" 23:43-06 wdym? 23:43-08 nibby don't mention hitler in the jewish servers 23:43-12 i just got invited for a big dumb art thing 23:43-19 gasp 23:43-20 He didn't invite me D: 23:43-21 offended 23:43-23 im jewish 23:43-25 how could you 23:43-27 welp 23:43-34 don't joke about hitler 23:43-35 :( 23:43-38 u heccing idiot 23:43-40 rip all those jews 23:43-43 shut up 23:43-48 xd 23:43-49 stop 23:43-52 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 23:43-53 the most inappropriate joke i know is about jewish ppl actually 23:43-54 ... 23:44-00 rip 23:44-02 hi pd 23:44-03 I NEED [2018-08-20 23:44-08 AAAAAAHHHHH 23:44-08 with who 23:44-09 /me stares. 23:44-12 what do you call a jewish pokemon trainer? 23:44-15 idk 23:44-24 /me then swoolows a grenade then blows up in front of everyone 23:44-25 i don't wanna say it bc it's mean 23:44-28 pm it to me 23:44-33 Then why bring it up to begin with. 23:44-35 is it a jackalope 23:44-39 what 23:45-03 oh 23:45-04 Proud you have a discord? :( 23:45-07 I was just mentioning how 23:45-16 nibby you was the first to mention jewish 23:45-20 Proud on the blog post i made about those boys at my school 23:45-24 i mentioned christian 23:45-28 You wanted to insult them but this wiki doesn't allow swearing 23:45-37 till the topic was changed so the evidence points to you nibby 23:45-38 So you called him a jackalope 23:45-58 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 23:45-58 How about you two don't bring it up again. 23:46-04 yeah good idea 23:46-08 yes proud got it gewd sir 23:46-19 Afternoon, Frost. 23:46-21 How've you been? 23:46-31 Good! How about you? 23:46-47 hi frostee 23:46-49 /me then plays the guitar to the song revenge by thirty seconds to mars 23:46-56 Heyo, 3DS. 23:47-14 3DS? 23:47-21 blame sab for that one 23:47-22 XD 23:47-23 ARE YOU A PORTABLE GAME SYSTEM, Dream? xD 23:47-26 It's a nickname. 23:47-32 Gasp 23:47-34 she put up a drawing i asked her to make 23:47-35 /me plays the 3DS 23:47-37 my pfp actually 23:47-40 my nickname is not available to you peeps 23:47-45 Dream, you told me to call you that. 23:47-51 and the file title was 'dsrhymeswith3ds' 23:48-19 if i were to sell my 3ds 23:48-23 what 23:48-24 how much would i sell it for 23:48-29 hey you guys 23:48-33 i haven't touched it in like 3 years 23:48-36 i found a pinterest board full of cute abby animals 23:48-38 baby 23:48-38 100 USD 23:48-43 wanna see 23:48-49 i have one calle 'adorable' 23:48-51 called 23:48-52 look 23:49-01 https://www.pinterest.com/alexlamoureux11/cursed/ 23:49-22 this isn't cute baby animals but now my new favourite board 23:49-30 Oh Lord, we're doin' this again? 23:49-40 i wonder if my mum would let me sell my ds 23:49-44 she let my brother so 23:50-01 I hope you're ready for the upcoming awe you will feel. 23:50-18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wpd9Lnze894 23:50-39 DEAD MEMES 23:50-43 ^ 23:50-47 brb 23:50-49 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has left the chat ~ 23:51-03 why is nobody responding 23:51-07 ARGGGG 23:51-10 it happened again 23:51-13 the thing won't load sorry 23:51-24 @Savini, this is an entirely new take on the meme. 23:51-56 woah 23:52-02 What? 23:52-06 nothing 23:52-10 EVEN MORE DEAD MEMES https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kx4PpeP9XrQ 23:52-50 That's not a meme, that's an extended GIF. 23:52-52 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 23:53-00 wb 23:53-01 what did I find 23:53-01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5abGZusBTZQ 23:54-08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VoCwno6UM0 fine frost i will prove to you no GIF 23:54-14 even no JEFFS 23:54-24 I still remember the days of Barney. Now, that was a beautiful spring of memes and GIFS, 23:54-45 yes my mind is all over the place 23:55-12 with that rubber chicken 23:55-19 What the fork are you people looking at? Hair bonfires, drowning rubber. 23:55-27 Oh, wait. 23:55-39 THIS IS LIFE OF THE INTERNET FROST 23:55-45 I have a great one. *headphone warning* 23:55-50 we find strange and good things 23:55-57 oh boi 23:55-59 i love 23:56-03 guys 23:56-04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3DKe-PaQPM 23:56-09 https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AacS6wfUhhDjhnyKhM3P5MVD5nBAW7cKDFQe69S-9I4SL5WNbrMHjdo/ 23:56-36 /me watches the meme war go by 23:56-39 put that in my meme board 23:57-03 Circletine is one of my favorite videos. 23:57-18 yeet 23:57-24 yes 23:58-06 eat the compilation 23:58-17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1ddDiJcgGg&t=231s Annoying but so great. 23:58-22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpFiLtJ25Ys 23:59-12 i know where ot find my stuff 23:59-26 ~ Whimmsicott has joined the chat ~ 23:59-33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jil0WCh_UoQ 23:59-34 this is a good meme 23:59-34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaeF-9lBDFc 23:59-43 Skip to 0:45.